Artifact or Fiction
Artifact or Fiction is a HTFF Tv episode. Roles Starring *Senior Featuring *Stretchy *Sniffles *Giggles *Flaky *Squabbles *Ulysses *Lifty and Shifty Appearing *Elliott Plot At night, Senior closes the muesum and waves goodbye to night guard Elliott, who falls asleep once Senior is gone. Lifty and Shifty then appear and laugh. The next day, Senior opens the muesum back up, only to find Elliott alseep and tied to a chair along with all the displays missing, making Senior scream. Soon, Senior talks to Sniffles, Giggles, Flaky, Stretchy and Ulysses about the robbery and how their going to go get new displays, making everyone cheer except Flaky. Later a the group is dropped off by Squabbles boat on an island and they head off into the jungle. Senior leads the group and cuts down vines as they block the path while Flaky stands in back clutching a first aid kit. Senior soon runs into a rather large vine and he attempts to cut it, but upon hitting the vine with his machete, a roar is heard and the vine move, revealing to be part of a giant carnivorise plant which attacks the groups. Everyone runs away at the plant attacks them and as they do so, Flaky trips and screams as the plant prepares to kill her. At this time, the rest of the group stumble into a clearing and are amazed to find a large temple. The group runs over to the temple and they all begin looking for a way in. Stretchy soon find one and calls everyone over. Uylsses is the first to enter and Giggles takes the back. As the group walks through the temple, they stare in awe, that is until Sniffles steps on a pressure plate which causes darts to shoot at him and the others. everyone runs down the hall, except Sniffles who falls victim and the remaing group stumbles into a large chamber where the Idol sits on a pedistal surronded by treasure and rare items. Senior begins stuffing treasure into his backpack while Ulysses goes up to the idol and grabs it. This turns out to be a huge mistake as the pedistal sinks into the ground and and the door to the chamber starts closing while the ceiling lowers. Senior is thr first to leave followed by Giggles and Ulysses, but by the time Stretchy gets to the door, its to low and she gets stuck. As the others run away, the temple starts to shake and fall apart, getting Giggles crushed by falling stones. Ulysses and Senior both make it out of the temple and run into the forest, passing by the plant which has died due to Flaky's quills stabbing it. Soon, Ulysses and Senior make it back to Squabbles boat and hop in it, telling Squabbles to go as the island sinks into the ocean. Glad they made it, Senior and Ulysses check the treasures they found and Ulysses pulls out the Idol. Due to this, Squablles boat suddenly crashes into a rock and sinks. Later, Senior washes up on shore and so does the Idol. Luaghing a little, Senior grabs the Idol and runs to his muesum. Later, the Idol is seen on display and Senior closes the muesum for the day. After Senior leaves, Lifty and Shifty return and try to steal the Idol, only for the muesum to collapse on them. Deaths #Flaky is eaten by the plant (Deat not seen) #Sniffles is shot by darts. #Stretchy is crushed (Death not seen) #Giggles is crushed by stones. #The plant is stabbed by Flaky's quills. #Squabbles and Ulysses drown (Deaths not seen) #Lifty and Shifty are killed when the muesum collapses. Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:TV episodes Category:Articles in need of images